According to the title, the present invention refers to a SYSTEM TO CONTROL AND SUPERVISE VEHICLE TRANSIT IN THE PUBLIC PARKING AREAS whose main purposes are:
To prevent vehicle theft,
To prevent fraud derived from the fraudulent use of tickets or cards.
Among others, an advantage of the invention is that it permits the system object of the invention to be adapted to a public car parking whose entrance and exit control is carried out by means of tickets provided or not with a magnetic band, respecting the dispatch and reading devices as well as the barriers and other conventional car parking fittings.
Conventional public car parking management systems are based on the issue and reading of tickets where the time and entrance date are printed, without associating them to the vehicle for which they have been issued.
These conventional systems perform their ticket issue and reading work effectively but due to the lack of procedures which automatically check that each vehicle leaving the car park does so with the corresponding ticket, they cannot detect the vehicle theft, employee""s pilfering and the user""s fraud.
Different radio-frequency vehicle identification devices are currently marketed. There are those not requiring physical fastening to the vehicle, whilst others are designed in such a way that once installed in the vehicle, they break becoming useless if someone tries to remove them. Other devices may also be fixed by the vehicle manufacturer. Some devices are commonly known by the TAG initials.
Prior installation of the hardware and software components materialising it, the invention achieves the aforementioned purposes by means of utilities and functions permitting:
To prevent the fraudulent use of tickets.
To detect attempts of vehicle theft.
The management of subscribers without needing to deliver them tickets with a magnetic band.
To have a field associating the ticket with the vehicle issuing it, being especially useful when the ticket is lost.
The invention consists in the implementation of a system which at the entrance of vehicles to a public car park, associates the radio-frequency identification device code fixed in the vehicle to the ticket number it issues and at the vehicle exit, the system checks that when it leaves the latter uses the ticket assigned to it at the entrance and not a different one.
The ticket code or number may be incorporated in a printed, magnetic, bar code way or any other mode, being the main feature of the ticket code or number, which is unique and individual for each one of those used in the car park.
If the user employs a card instead of a ticket, the comparison is made with the card number in the same way as with the ticket number.
The system of the invention is comprised by a radio-frequency reader, an antenna capturing the signal of the radio-frequency code identification device fixed to the vehicle and the hardware and software which, when the vehicle leaves the car parking, allows to verify the association between the code captured by the radio-frequency sensor and the ticket identification code, which was carried out at the vehicle""s entrance to the public car parking.
The system works in real time associating the ticket number to the radio-frequency identification device code located in the vehicle and optionally to the vehicle image or images and/or those of the driver when issuing the ticket. Optionally and by means of other devices, vehicle characteristics such as height or number of axles may be also recorded.
If the vehicle entrance information (radio-frequency identification device code and the ticket code issued) matches with the exit information (radio-frequency identification device code and ticket code used), vehicle exit is automatically authorised. If it does not match, the system triggers an alarm, it being possible to require the intervention of the security guard.
The same procedure used with the ticket may be applied to subscriber cards, with the only difference that at the entrance the ticket is issued by the machine. The card is introduced by the driver. In this way, when the subscriber introduces the card, the latter is assigned the code of the radio-frequency identification device located in the vehicle, checking at the exit that said card is associated to this radio-frequency identification code.
The problems solved by implementing the system of the invention are as follows:
To prevent the use of fraudulently obtained tickets to remove a vehicle that has remained inside for a long period of time, by paying an amount corresponding to a shorter time.
To solve ticket loss problems: when a user loses a ticket, his/her vehicle may be located by the system searching for the radio-frequency identification device code or by the entrance date and time.
To detect attempts to steal the vehicle by using a ticket different to the one issued for said vehicle on entrance. If the user loses the ticket, nobody could use it to steal the vehicle since nobody would know to whom the vehicle belonged. Evidently, the users should be warned not to change tickets between them and not to leave tickets inside vehicles.
It is possible to know how long a specific vehicle has been inside the car parking, since although the ticket is in the user""s power, by means of a radio-frequency identification device code for the vehicle, the record associated to its entrance may be located. A conventional system may not provide this information since the tickets are carried by the users, so that there is no association between each ticket and the vehicle for which it was issued.
Customised statistics: The system produces customised records for each vehicle, it being possible to know, for example, how many times a specific vehicle has used the car parking.
To detect undesirable vehicle transit: the possibility exists of warning the security guard when a vehicle belonging to a black list database intends to enter or leave the car parking, since in said database the radio-frequency identification device code is recorded for the vehicles whose access or departure from the car parking are not desired.
All detected incidents are recorded, it being optionally possible to associate each incident record with the captured images, permitting a fast and comfortable control.
Optionally, and as a complementary utility, the implementation of the radio-frequency identification system permits the possibility of dynamic transits for the subscribers, that is, without using either tickets or cards, either by fix payment for a time period or by later payment according to the car park used. This dynamic mode for the subscribers has the drawback that any person may remove the vehicle from the car parking without needing the ticket or card associated to the vehicle.
A safer mixed operation mode is to identify whether a vehicle is subscribed by its radio-frequency identification device code installed in the vehicle and to issue a ticket which assures that the subscriber has the vehicle inside and as a protection so that nobody without the ticket may remove the vehicle from the car parking, permitting the subscriber to leave the car parking without having to pay anything in that moment.
At the entrance, another possibility offered by the association of the ticket to the radio-frequency identification code located in the vehicle is that of paying in the automatic teller machine without the need to introduce the ticket in the checker at the exit, hence authorising the exit automatically on capturing the radio-frequency identification code. This is possible because the control computer knows that the stay associated to this vehicle has been paid. The drawback of this operation is that at the exit, the matching of the ticket and the radio-frequency identification code cannot be checked, but it may be interesting to accelerate the exit at rush hours.